


Bellyaches

by nalakenny



Series: bonds and us [2]
Category: ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Family Bond, Fighting a little bit, Friendship/Love, Gen, Homophobic Language, Hyunjin and Yeji is sibling, Hyunjin don't want to be any burden, Jaemin from nct is dick here, She is gonna kick someone ass here, Skz and Itzy are friends and family, They didn't know about Hyunjin's sexuality, Verbal Abuse, Yeji defend his brother, Yeji is baddas sister, i'm sorryyy, so he just hide it by himself, they are family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalakenny/pseuds/nalakenny
Summary: Yeji knows there is something wrong with Hyunjin's behavior lately. She just want to be a better sister as ever, and make her brother knows if she and all of his friends will always love him no matter what.





	Bellyaches

3 years ago

The clock had already shown at 9pm, the sky was showing unfriendly view, with a thunderous sound from the north which caused some bats to fly away from the area of the empty building located not far from the school. Yeji, a student in the second year of middle school walked hurriedly to the point she believed to be her destination.

Actually, she had almost reached home 15 minutes ago. But suddenly her mother called and said that Hyunjin - an older brother who was two years above him - had not returned home until now. To calm his mother, she said that Hyunjin was late because he was too hard working on his practice at soccer field. Even though she knew that the soccer field already empty from 7 o’clock.

Her fingers were sprightly typing some names that she knew on his cellphone. The first call didn't get an answer, maybe he was already sleeping, Yeji thought when the call to  
Felix was never hung up.

Jisung became the next choice, the second ring was hung and there was a loud noise on the other end.

"Do you know where my brother is?" Yeji asked hurriedly.

"Yes, why?"

Yeji frowned when she heard Minho's voice on the other end, not Jisung. And he seemed a little drunk from his voice.

"My brother. Where is he?" Yeji put pressure on every word.

The sound of the telephone suddenly sounded very loud, Yeji had to keep away from her ear for a while.

"Hello, Yeji? What's wrong?" Jisung spoke at the end of the telephone, and he sounded very stable.

"Hyunjin, where is he?" This time Yeji rolling her eyes, sick of asking the same question.

"Oh, I haven't seen him since this afternoon, but he said he would meet a few friend at school, why? Is he-"

Yeji immediately cut the telephone connection and rushed to school again.

On the way she grumbled a little and thought why she wasn't born first before Hyunjin. In this way her attitude sounded "appropriate" because she constantly took care of her  
brother.

Actually she didn't really mind all this, nevertheless Hyunjin is his brother and Yeji loved him very much. But lately Hyunjin is like hiding something from Yeji and it makes her very  
upset.

Yeji several times found Hyunjin secretly going home when it was late, he locked the door to his room and heard from Hyunjin’s teammates – Jeno, he often absent from afternoon practice.

Yeji is not a typical soft sister and shares various problems with Hyunjin, but honestly, she was worried about seeing Hyunjin's changes lately.

Moments later she arrived in front of the school gate that was locked. Her eyebrows wrinkled and turned in several directions. The roaring sound from the sky made her even more worried because she did not know where her brother was at this time. Hyunjin didn’t even reply her text yet. Yeji clicked and put her cellphone into her jacket pocket.

The ringing sound of the cellphone shocked her for a moment and immediately picked it up,

"Yeji, Jisung said that you were looking for Hyunjin?"

Ryujin's voice, Jisung's cousin and Yeji’s best friend were heard from the other end of the phone.

"Yes, do you know where he is?" Yeji asked resignedly.

"Earlier this afternoon I saw him heading to a shopping mall near the school, whether he was still there or gone. But some boys were with him, but none of them I knew. It seems they came from another school"

Yeji nodded in understanding and immediately thanked Ryujin for the info. After closing the telephone line she immediately headed to the shop that Ryujin meant.

When she arrived at the shops, of course, most of them are closed and some shops are getting ready to turn off the lights. Yeji looked around and passed two boys in her age, accidentally she heard the conversation between the two people who sounded a little whispered.

"That faggot will not survive, how dare him telling he has a crush for Jaemin? Disgusting"

Yeji frowned and immediately rushed to the alley between the two shops where the two boys came out.  
From the edge of the aisle, she can hear someone grunting and scoffing, while some of noises is a weak cough come from different person. Yeji then enter to the aisle that only enlighten with a dim light, her footsteps were as light as possible to prevent the doer heard her coming.

She widened her eyes and was shocked to death when she saw someone flying a kick towards the person who had fallen down near the store's exhaust pipe.  
Yeji immediately ran towards the man and hit him right in the temples. The man groaned in pain and stepped back to see who the perpetrator had hit until the blood left there.

Yeji glanced at the man who was the victim and suddenly her heart shrank when she saw Hyunjin is the victim. Her palms formed fists and the more tightly she held back the puddle of tears dripping from her eyelids.

It is not a first time Yeji has to defend her brother. From they were little child, Hyunjin was more gentle and didn’t even brave to hurt a bee that chased after him. On the other hand, Yeji is the bravest one. She would do anything to protect her brother, even from the naughty bees in their childhood.

However, when they become teenager, Hyunjin seemed like don’t want to be a burden and learn everything to defend himself. Yeji was glad to hear that of course. But she knows if Hyunjin didn’t fight back, there are two reasons behind it, whether this was Hyunjin’s mistake or that person is someone whom Hyunjin care.

"oh, a girl, what are you doing here pretty?" the person she hit was showing his grin and seemed to be unsteady again. Yeji bring back all of her thought and focus glaring to the boy before her eyes.

"Stay. Away. Stay away from my brother right now" Yeji said curtly, her voice trembled as she held back anger and fear for seeing Hyunjin fucked up in front of her.  
The man immediately raised his eyebrows and smiled mockingly, approached Yeji and patted her shoulder several times then put his hand there.

"You’re a sister of this loser? Poor you, have to bear the shame of living with someone like him" the man looked like a mockery.

"He didn't do anything that made me embarrassed. You bastard" Yeji clenched her hands next to her waist.

When the man wanted to speak again, Yeji grabbed the man's right hand which was on her shoulder and twisted the man's body so that he didn't face her.

Yeji gripped the man's hands behind his body. The man's body was locked and now an aura of fear began to spread from the man.

 

"D-Don't," begged the man when he knew Yeji bent his fingers in the opposite direction.

"Sorry, but I'm not as kind as my brother"

And the sound of moans of pain followed when the sound of bone cracks was heard around. The man groaned while kneeling on the ground, holding his right hand's finger had broken.

“You bitch!! How dare you aarghhhh”

Cursing and bad words fall out from the man, but Yeji just staring at him blankly.

Yeji headed towards Hyunjin who was coughing in a corner there, without further action, she grasped Hyunjin's arm tightly and put it on her shoulder, helping him to stand up and walk home.

From far, they can hear that man was yelling and screaming in pain.

“We should call ambulance” Hyunjin said weakly.

“For whom?” Yeji answered calmly.

“You broke Jaemin’s fingers”

“And he beat my brother black and blue. So shut up for now.” Yeji replied with higher tone. Hyunjin then remained calm when he knows his sister in a bad tension right now.

"You should fight back" Yeji said as her mood is better. The two of them were already far from the scene and chose another path to avoid the people they knew seeing Hyunjin's condition now.

Hyunjin is now very chaotic. His hair was drenched and smelled like cola, his right cheek was bruised, the tips of his lips were bleeding and his body was in pain when touched.

"Thank you" Hyunjin whispered to Yeji

Yeji nodded several times while looking down, Hyunjin's arm still hung on her shoulder.

A sobbing sound was heard from Yeji which made Hyunjin immediately stiffen.

 

"are you crying?" Hyunjin asked.

Yeji raised her face up and shook her head, trying to wipe away the tears that had flowed into her cheeks.

"I'm angry, stupid."

"There are only two of us. But you like you don't trust me at all. You acted weird lately. I know you're in trouble. And you know that you can always tell me, right?"

Yeji said while continuing to guide Hyunjin towards their home.

"I-I am just not sure if you and maybe our parent will understand this ..."

Hyunjin's answer made Yeji silent and held back her sob when they both had entered the backyard of their house.

The whole house is dark, indicating that their mom is fast asleep.

"You go up first, I catch up." Yeji said as she pulled the rope ladder stretching out of the window of her room as she pulled a rope from behind the creeping vine.

Hyunjin chuckles, "This why you never got caught by mom, huh?"

"Shut up and hurry, we have to treat your wounds" Yeji rose right after Hyunjin crawled into the window of his room.

When she arrived and rolled the stairs back, she saw Hyunjin take off the jacket he was wearing. Yeji winced when she saw several bruises around his arms and collarbone.

Yeji returned with alcohol, some cotton and bandages. The room was locked so there was no possibility that their mom could enter when she might wake up suddenly.

Hyunjin winced when his wound touch the cotton Yeji had applied to the medicine.

Yeji carefully treated all the wounds and bandaged the wound on his arm. All she did in silence, so did Hyunjin who chose to shut up and grimace several times while feeling the pain in his wound. No words came out at that time.

He dragged Hyunjin to the bathroom and sat next to the bathtub with his head sniffing up, so she could wash his sticky hair because it was doused in cola.

After Hyunjin changed clothes using Yeji's old baseball shirt, he approached Yeji who was sitting on the bed while tidying up the aids-kit.

"They hit me because I expressed my feelings to someone" Hyunjin's words made Yeji stop immediately, but she did not look at Hyunjin, letting her brother continue his words.

"That person is Jaemin. He's the person I like and the one who beat me up. It's only been a month that I know him, and it seems like I misread the direction. He turns straight, and homophobic."

Hyunjin sounded swallowing his saliva, trying to calm his heart which had been pounding because of fear.

"I'm gay, Yeji. That's what made them hit me, because they are disgusted at me."

Yeji put her head down and her gaze met face to face with Hyunjin. Her hands grabbed both sides of Hyunjin's face and tears flowed from his eyes.

"You're acting weird lately because you fell in love huh? And you are battered like this because the person you like turns out to not like you?"  
Yeji sobbed in every breath.

"stupid, stupid, stupid" Yeji moved her hand to grab Hyunjin's trembling hands.

"You're trembling like this because you are afraid I will behave like them, huh?"

Hyunjin nodded slowly.

Yeji squealed then took Hyunjin to his arms, Yeji was still as heavy as she was and her body trembled too. But she tried to be sturdy so that it could become the foundation of Hyunjin who was now hoarding his sob on Yeji's shoulder.

"We are family, whatever happens, we will remain together. I don't care what your sexuality is. I will stay by your side no matter what" Yeji rubbed Hyunjin's wide back and patted it several times.

Hyunjin nodded and murmured "thank you"

Hyunjin hugged Yeji back and Yeji buried her face to his neck, then she sniffing the smell of cola.

“Did they poured cola to your hair?” Yeji asked while combing Hyunjin’s back hair. There are still some stickiness there.

Hyunjin nodded.

“You should just look up and drink up, you cola addicted.” Yeji said kiddingly.

Hyunjin chuckled and snorted, “Yeah, I should have.”

 

The next morning Hyunjin woke up with the sun and several sounds from various sources were heard from inside and outside his room.  
Hyunjin got up and blinked his eyes, Jisung's voice approached and helped him to sit and lean on the bedpost. The whole body is like crumbling and the pain is stinging on the bruise.

"Are you awake? Thank God. Drink this soon." Jisung gave Hyunjin a pain killer and glass of water that now could see clearly what was happening at his house.

Minho and Changbin look annoyed and angry with someone behind their cellphone call. Seungmin shouts calling for Mrs. Hwang when he finds something on his laptop. Chan was busy talking to a man he believed to be a detective working in the local police force. Yeji is also seen pacing back and forth while still using her dirty loose shirt.

 

"What is this?" Hyunjin asks Jisung who is now offering him toast.

"Yeji told us and your mom about everything this morning. We were very angry and annoyed with the actions of those boys. Then your mom and Yeji rushed to the school, where the perpetrators went to. Your mother and detective are now trying to bring a beating case to the court, but some of the doers were disappear, they might run away. Therefore, Minho and Changbin tried to mobilize their friends to find a friend of the perpetrators. Seungmin was trying to see CCTV channels from several shops around, lucky detective gave we have full access. "

 

Hyunjin’s breath hitched and immediately grabbed Jisung's hand who was now smiling softly.

"Don't be afraid, Hyunjin. We will always be with you"

Mrs. Hwang is seen entering the room examining a call from Seungmin, but goes straight to Hyunjin who looks to have woken up from his sleep.

"Hyunjin!" she said while hugging Hyunjin with caution because some of the wounds still hurt when it touched.

"You should have told mom long ago. Whatever life choices you choose, mom will always be by your side, son" Mrs. Hwang was heard holding back tears and wiping Hyunjin's  
cheeks who now smiled with tears that kept spilling, flowing down towards his chin.

A week later, the court ruled in accordance with the six offenders, but because they were still underage, the sentence was transferred to the rehabilitation center and the school dropped scores and punishments for ganging up on students from other schools.

 

Two weeks later Hyunjin was able to enter school and was warmly welcomed by his friends and classmates. Almost all of the schools now know Hyunjin's sexual orientation, and even though some of them are still not open, others look fine and even support Hyunjin to live the way he wants.

"I headed first, it's okay? Minho-hyung has been waiting for me in front of the school" Jisung said as he tidied his bag.

"Yes, of course, good luck with your date." Teased Hyunjin, then greeted with a red blush on Jisung's cheeks. Jisung left the classroom after packed all of his things.

The last hour was past half an hour ago and he was still in school to copy some of the lessons left behind for the past two weeks.

After he felt he had copied half of it, he decided to go home and continue at home.

At the school lobby, he found a boy, seen a year below, but he had never seen it at this school.

Maybe a transfer student.

Hyunjin thought while approaching him to just say hello.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Hyunjin's voice made the boy turn around and smile broadly.

Hyunjin also felt a strange thud when he saw the stranger smiling. Braces that wrapped his teeth sweetened the appearance of the dark brown haired man.

"Actually I'm a transfer student, tomorrow is my first day, but I want to look at the location first" answered the boy in a tone that sounded very sweet to the ear.

Hyunjin nodded in understanding and said, "Then do you want me to accompany you around? The school closes at 6pm, we still have plenty of time to explore"

Somehow Hyunjin offered help to the foreigner, even though the homework and other jobs were waiting at home. But the nod of enthusiasm from the boy made Hyunjin not regret it at all.

"Hwang Hyunjin. I will be your upperclassman here" Hyunjin said as he offer his hand to the boy.

The boy happily take Hyunjin’s hand, cheerfully he says his name,

 

"Yang Jeongin, nice to meet you, Hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to make Jaemin such a dick here, I swear I love him too :')


End file.
